A Day At The Beach
by MakorraLove97
Summary: When the gang decides to go the beach they all have a fantastic time. Does this day at the beach make Beck realize his true feelings about a certain red head? Will this day make them closer or further apart? Does she feel the same way about him?


**Hey everyone so this is my first fanfic on Victorious so I hope you like it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

"Cat! Cat, are you coming or what?!" Tori yells up the stairs.

The gang decided that they would all go spend a day at the beach. They were going to Venice beach and this time, they plan on parking away from everyone else so they don't get stuck in Beck's R.V. again.

Once again they were going to take Beck's R.V. so they all decided to meet at Beck's house. The thing is, Tori needed a ride so she asked one of her best friends, Cat. One problem with that was . . . Cat's older brother would be driving them there. Tori heard a lot of things about Cat's brother so she was definitely scared to meet him.

Cat told Tori she wanted to fix her makeup before they left so she went up to Tori's room, leaving her downstairs waiting. Cat's brother was waiting outside in the car blasting rock music and singing along to it. Even though Tori was inside, she could still hear it blasting.

Tori looks at her phone and checks the time. They had to meet at Beck's house four minutes ago. Tori starts to get annoyed waiting so she yells up the stairs again, "Cat! Come on, let's go! We have to go . . . now!"

A second later, a happy red head girl comes skipping down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Tori, what's up?"

Tori throws her hands in the air and her eyes widen, "Are you kidding me?! What took you so long?!"

Cat cocks her head to the side and looks at Tori confused, "What took me so long with what?"

Tori shakes her head and sighs, "Never mind, let's go."

Cat jumps in the air and claps her hands, "Yay! Let's go!"

Cat swings the door open and runs to the parked car. Tori takes a deep breath then shuts the door and locks it.

Tori and Cat get inside the car; both girls sit in the back seat and they smile.

Cat's brother turns to face them, he actually wasn't bad looking and he smiles, "We ready to go?"

Cat nods excitedly, "Yup, let's get going! To Beck's house!"

Cat's brother turns around and starts the car up. The rock music continues to blast and then he speeds out of the driveway and to Beck's house.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where could they be? They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" Jade yells as she stomps the ground and folds her arms across her chest.

Beck rolls his eyes at his ex girlfriend, "Can you please calm down. They're on their way; Tori texted me."

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore! You don't get to tell me to calm down!" Jade snaps at Beck with anger in her dark eyes.

André sighs and throws his head back, "Ugh! You know, can't we ever just have one day of peace?!"

Robbie chuckles, "Yeah, okay . . . these two can never get along. They are so immature."

Jade whips around and gives him a death stare, "What did you just say?"

Robbie's eyes go wide, "Nothing! I said nothing!"

Rex chuckles, "He said you were immature."

"Rex!" Robbie screeches at his puppet.

Rex shrugs his shoulders, "What? I don't keep secrets for you."

Robbie sighs then walks behind André, hoping that he could protect him from Jade.

Before Jade could do anything to Robbie, a car pulls up.

Beck smiles when he sees a cheery red head jump out of the car with her usual happy smile. Tori shortly follows the red head out and they both say goodbye to the brother who starts to pull away.

Tori's eyes were wide and scared, "Why does he yell at so many mailboxes?!"

Cat shrugs her shoulders and bites her lip, "I don't know. That's a good question, I think his therapist asked him that too . . . no one knows."

Tori nods slowly then runs away from Cat and to her friends who were waiting for them.

André's eyebrows go up and he looks at Tori like she's crazy, "You got in the same car as Cat's crazy brother?"

Tori takes a deep breath, "It was torture! He is crazy!"

Everyone laughs expect for Tori, she was serious so she gives them all a look which shuts them up and makes them change the subjects.

Cat skips over to them and gives widely at them, "Hi hi! So, we're leaving?"

Beck nods and smiles back at the small girl, "Yeah, let's go. Who's riding in the front with me?"

Before anyone could even think about saying 'me' Cat jumps in the air and raises her hand, "Me! Me! Pick me, pleaseeee?"

Cat gives Beck her big brown puppy eyes and she was pleading for him to say yes.

Beck chuckles and nods, "Yeah, come on Cat, you ride in the front."

"Yay! Can I drive?!" Cat asks as she runs to the truck.

"NO!" Everyone yells in unison with scared expressions on their faces.

"Aww fooy." Cat looks down as she pouts but then gets in the passenger seat.

The rest of them get in the R.V. and listen to some music as Beck gets in the driver's seat and starts the car up.

"You ready, little red?" Beck asks Cat with a wink.

Cat giggles at the nickname, "Ha, ha, ha! That's what André calls me. Ha, ha!"

Beck rolls his eyes, keeping the smile on his face, "Then let's go."

Beck pulls out of the driveway then he heads to Venice Beach.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After an hour of driving, the gang finally gets to Venice Beach. It was one of the hottest days of the Summer so they couldn't wait to get in the water and have some fun.

Beck gets out of the truck and goes to Cat's door. Before she could open it herself, Beck opens it and bows, "My lady?"

Cat giggles and bows her head, "Why thank you sir." Cat jumps out of the truck and smiles at Beck.

They both stare at each other for a few minutes until they hear banging. The banging shot them both back to reality and they both turn away and blush.

Beck runs to the R.V. door and opens it. They all jump out of the R.V. and Jade shakes her head, "There is no way I'm getting stuck in that R.V. again."

Everyone nods with their eyes wide open which makes Cat cock her head to the side, "Again? Wait . . . you guys went here without me?!"

Cat's eyes were wide with fear and her hands are on top of her head.

Tori shakes her head and puts her hand on Cat's shoulder, "No, Cat . . . we never came here without you, don't worry."

Cat looks at Beck, her eyes were begging him to tell her that it was true and that they never came here before without her.

Beck shakes his head and looks at her with a serious face, "Don't worry Cat, we didn't-"

"Want to wait for you one day so we decided to come without you, sorry." Jade finishes the sentence with a smirk.

Beck gives Jade a look then looks back at Cat who was almost in tears now.

"Cat-" Beck starts but then Cat shakes her head and runs away, "Cat, wait!"

Cat already runs away towards the beach without looking back.

Beck huffs then turns to face Jade, "What the hell, Jade?! You know she's sensitive, why would you say something like that to her?!"

Jade chuckles, "What? It was just a joke."

Beck rolls his eyes and runs after the small red head.

Tori sighs, "Hey, let's let Beck take care of Cat, we could set up on the beach."

"Okay but can we sit not to close to the water?" Robbie asks.

"Shut up you fool! We all want to sit near the water so shush!" Rex yells back at Robbie.

"Oh, fine. Let's just go." Robbie says while pouting.

André rolls his brown eyes at the two fighting then looks at Tori, "Can we get this over with?"

Tori takes a deep breath then gives a sharp nod, "Please."

They both laugh and they all get their stuff then head towards the beach.

***With Cat.***

Cat was sitting under a large Palm tree with silent tears coming down her face. She was looking out at the beautiful ocean. The hot sun was shining down at it making the water sparkle and making the water look so peaceful. There are kids running and swimming in the ocean and surfing, having a great time.

That made Cat smile to herself.

Cat was thinking then she sighs and leans against the tall tree.

Cat closes her eyes and breathes in and out softly. Letting her thoughts wander.

"Whatcha thinking about?" A soft voice comes from behind the tree.

Cat jumps a little at the sudden voice then turns around and sees Beck leaning against the tree with a small smile on his lips.

Cat gives him a half- hearted smile back and sighs, "Nothing. The ocean is pretty."

Beck sits on the sand next to Cat and nods, "You know what else is pretty?"

One of Cat's eyebrows goes up, "What?"

"You." Beck says with a smirk on his face.

Cat blushes and her mouth hangs open, which makes Beck chuckle.

Cat giggles after the shock passes then she looks in Beck's eyes, "You're well not pretty but handsome too!"

Beck laughs, "Oh, thanks."

They laugh for a few minutes then Beck runs his hand through his hair, "You know, what Jade said was a lie. We never came here without you. That one time we came here with you, you ran to the bathroom and then we got stuck in the R.V. that's the time we were talking about."

Cat's big brown eyes widen, "Oooohhh, that time!"

Beck laughs, "Yeah . . . that time. So, does that make you feel better?"

Cat gives him a quick nod and giggles, "Thank you, Beck."

Beck stands up and stretches his arm out for her, "My lady? You ready to go back?"

Cat bites her lip and blushes, "Let's go . . . um my sir?"

Beck rolls his eyes and Cat grabs his hand and he lifts her up off of the floor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tori, Jade, Robbie and André just finishes setting up the chairs and umbrellas near the water. They all take off their clothes that were over their bathing suits and they all start talking about what they want to do first.

While they are all putting on sunscreen on each other, Cat and Beck look for them. It took a few minutes but they finally found their friends and they run up to them.

"Hey, hey!" Cat says with her usual happy smile on her face.

Tori waves, "Hey, Cat!"

"Welcome back, Little Red." André smirks at the little red head.

Beck takes off his shirt and takes the sunscreen out of André's hand.

Cat bites her lip as Beck takes off his shirt then she quickly snaps herself out of it and takes off her purple tank- top and her blue-jean shorts. She throws her sandals next to her small pink chair and puts her hands on her hips, "Is everyone ready to go in the water?"

They all nod but Tori grabs Cat's arm before she runs to the water, "You need to put on sunscreen first, Cat."

Cat shakes her head, "Later, let's go swimming first!"

Tori is about to protest but before she can, Cat is already running to the water.

Tori sighs then looks at her friends. They all laugh then run after Cat and into the water.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They are all laughing and giggling and splashing one another. They were having a great time. Beck and André are splashing one another and trying to see who will win and won't back out first.

Tori and Cat smirk at one another then they count to three then Tori jumps on André's shoulders and Cat jumps on Beck's shoulders.

"Chicken fight!" Cat and Tori yell in unison.

Beck and André laugh then nod, "We're gonna win." Beck and André both yell at each other in unison.

Beck grabs onto Cat's legs tightly and André does the same to Tori.

Cat and Tori are trying to push each other off their friends but both of them were putting up a good fight and not falling . . . yet.

Jade and Robbie look at one another then nod.

Robbie grabs Cat's leg and pulls her off of Beck's shoulders and into the ocean and Jade does the same to Tori.

Everyone laughs when Cat and Tori's heads come up and out of underneath the water.

Cat is about to say something to Robbie but a large waves cuts her off and brings her under the water. Robbie gasps but before he could yell out to her, that same wave knocks him under as well.

Jade jumps over the wave and Tori and Beck swim under it to dodge it . . . it actually worked to their surprise.

After a few waves pass, Cat and Robbie's heads pop out of the water and they were both panting, "Big . . . big wave!" Cat finally manages to squeak out.

Beck laughs, "Yeah, that was a big one."

Jade cracks her knuckles which makes everyone swim a step back from her.

Jade chuckles and smirks at them, "What? All I was going to say was, I'm going back to tan, anyone wanna come?"

Everyone give a sigh of relief then Robbie raises his hand, "Oh me! Besides, I have to check on Rex anyways."

Jade nods slowly then swims back to shore with Robbie following her.

Beck runs a hand through his wet hair, "So, now what?"

Tori looks around then sees a small shack on the beach, "I got an idea!"

"What is it, Tori?" Cat questions.

Tori starts to swim back to shore and yells back to them, "Come on! Follow me!"

They all shrug their shoulders and nod.

They all end up swimming back to the shore and towards the small shack.

When they get there, Tori goes to the counter and sighs, "Um, excuse me?"

"Yeah?" A man, who was about three years older responds, "What do you need?"

Tori puts her hands on her hips and points to a bunch of surfboards, "We would like two surfboards to rent."

The man nods then grabs two surfboards, "Don't break or lose them. If you do, that would be 50 dollars."

Tori nods slowly, "Yeah . . . thanks."

They all run off and stand at the edge of the water.

"So, we're going surfing?" Beck questions.

Tori nods with a smirk, "André and I against you and Cat, whatcha say?"

Beck smirks at Tori, "You're on."

Cat jumps in the air, "Yay, A contest! I love contests!"

André grabs one of the surfboards, "You wanna go in the back or you want me to?"

Tori steps on the surfboard in the front.

André nods slowly, "I'm guessing you want to go in the front . . . sure."

André steps on the surfboard behind Tori, "You got this?"

Tori gives him a sharp nod, "Yeah, let's do this."

"You go in the front, I'll hold on to you from the back." Cat states to Beck.

Beck gets on the surfboard in the front and Cat goes on the back, putting her hands around his waist and holding him tightly.

"On the count to three . . . one . . . two . . ." Tori begins then they all finish and yell out in unison, "THREE! GO!"

Both surfboards take off and they surf on the blue sparkling ocean.

***With Jade.***

Jade has her shirt over her face and she was lying down on a black and blue towel. She is tanning while Robbie and Rex did the same. Rex falls asleep while tanning and Robbie has his dark sunglasses on as he lets the sun beat down on his skin.

"Is that Rex snoring?" Jade asks, making no movement.

"Yeah . . . he does that." Robbie replies to the pale girl next to him.

"Huh . . . I thought only you do that." Jade smirks as she says it.

Robbie's mouth hangs open, "I do not!"

Jade rolls her eyes, "Sure . . . whatever you say, Robbie."

They both laugh and Robbie continues to protest against that statement but Jade was ignoring it and just laughing.

***With Tori, André, Beck and Cat, surfing.***

Both teams were surfing well. They were surfing threw waves and going fast. Cat was giggling as the ocean was spraying her in the way and Beck was trying to go faster. Both teams were head to head, they were right next to each other.

The thing is, neither teams saw a huge wave coming at them. They both were laughing and looking at one another and not where they were heading . . . right into a wave.

By the time they turn around and look it was too late, they both swim right into the wave and it knocks them all off the surfboards.

Beck and André come out of the water first then Beck grabs Tori's arm and pulls her up and André pulls Cat up out of the water.

They all are laughing at how stupid that was and who won.

They grab their surfboards then they swim back to shore.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After returning the surfboards they were all still fighting over who won.

"Psh, we so won!" Tori cries out to them.

Beck rolls his eyes, "Yeah, you wish. Cat and I soooo won."

André chuckles, "Keep dreaming."

"You're jealous we won!" Cat smirks at their opponents, "We won! Yay!"

They all laugh and roll their eyes, "Suure, cat." Tori chuckles.

They all get back to where their stuff is and laugh when they see Jade and Robbie actually laughing and building a sand castle. They were actually getting along.

"Wow . . ." Tori begins, "Never thought I would see this day come."

"Shut up Vega." Jade snaps.

Tori puts her hands in the air in defense, "Sorry."

They all sit down and eat some sandwiches they packed and drink some water. They all were chilling and relaxing and just enjoying the rest of the day.

Sadly, the sun was setting and it was time for them to go.

Cat, Jade and Tori are all building a large castle with a fort around it and collecting some beautiful unique seashells and Beck and André are burying Rex and Robbie in sand. They buried everything expect for their heads. Their heads were popping out of the hot sand; they couldn't even wiggle their ways out.

"Hey, I think we should start going." Jade says with a frown.

Tori frowns as well and shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah . . . I guess so."

Cat jumps up, "Hey, I'm going to go in the ocean once more time and wash myself off before leaving, kay?"

They all nod and Beck stands up, "I'll go with you!"

Cat and Beck both rush towards the ocean and jump in.

They were washing all the sand off of them and enjoying the ocean one more time before they leave.

"The water is so nice. I wish we could stay here forever." Cat says quietly.

Beck sighs, "Same. Too bad we can't . . ."

Cat huffs, "Yeah . . . too bad."

"Cat?" Beck begins to say quietly and nervously.

"Yeah?" Cat answers him with a small smile.

"Cat, I've been meaning to say this to you for a while but I didn't know how. Cat, I really like you . . . and I was wondering if you- you wanted to go out maybe?

Cat's mouth drops open but then it suddenly turns into a large smile.

"Beck . . . I- I like you too, so this kind of works out perfectly!" Cat yells out.

Beck chuckles and runs his hand through his wet hair, "You do? Yeah . . . so I guess it does work out, huh?"

Cat swims closer to Beck until her body was touching his. She looks up at him and smiles, "I love you, Beck."

Beck smiles back at her and leans down, "I love you too, Cat."

They both smile and laugh then they share a passionate kiss.

They spend four minutes in the water kissing, not realizing that their friends are standing in front of them . . .watching.

They finally break apart from one another and turn around to see their friends laughing and watching them.

They all laugh and Beck and Cat blush and look away.

"Come on, let's go . . . love fishes." Tori says with a smile.

André looks at her confused, "Love fishes?"

Tori looks at him, now confused, "Yeah . . . why?"

Jade rolls her eyes, "It's love birds."

Tori shakes her head, "Yeah but they're in the ocean!"

Robbie rolls his eyes, "Okay then . . ."

Rex chuckles, "Weirdo."

Tori gasps and then they all laugh and run back to the R.V.

On the way back to the R.V. Cat and Beck are holding hands tightly and Cat was leaning her head on Beck's arm.

They were both talking and laughing with one another and from then on . . . they knew they would be together for a long time. They were perfect together and they knew that the beach was now always going to be their favorite place and a great and favorite memory.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**I love Cat and Beck together so yeah ^_^ I hope you liked it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! :)**_

**Thanks for reading!**** :D**


End file.
